


The Two Boys In High School

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [624]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: I love reading other POVs so can you maybe write one like teachers, friends etc POV of weecest relationship in high school?





	The Two Boys In High School

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 1st, 2015  
> There are other Outside POV fics that you can read as well! [Outside Looking In (400)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910575) and [The Way They Look (409)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962406)  
> There is also an expanded version of Jo's POV from Outside Looking In, which is right here [Not Subtle (408)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962376)

_Sam’s Teacher POV_

The young Winchester, Sam, had come into school quietly. He didn’t say much, didn’t do much. But he worked hard in class, made sure that he was keeping up his grades.

Whenever he wasn’t in a class, he was with the other new face in school.

The two stuck close, talking, sometimes laughing, sometimes not.

But they were always by each other.

They seemed closer than most, and Sam’s teacher never really thought much of it. They obviously had a relationship with each other, closer than anyone else he’s seen in all his years of teaching.

He wasn’t going to make a comment on it, because that wasn’t his place.

So when Sam disappeared, and the other boy with him, he had asked around.

“Sam Winchester? Oh, he and his brother left. Their dad has one of those moving jobs.” One of the fellow teachers responded in the workroom.

“Brother? Was that who he was hanging out with all that time?”

“Yep. That was Sam Winchester’s brother, Dean. Boys have a weird sort of relationship. Too close if you ask me.”

“Huh.” Sam’s teacher murmured, walking out of the workroom with a coffee.

The relationship those brothers had was weird, but if it got them through the day……then he was not going to be a judge over it.

_

_Dean’s Friend POV_

“Dean, me and a bunch of guys are hanging at Tony’s house Friday. You wanna come with?” Will asked.

“Nah, man….I already have plans. Sammy and me are already gonna see that new horror movie that’s comin’ out. I’ve promised him for a few weeks already.”

“You can always hang out with him another time. I mean, you live together, don’t you see him enough as it is?” Will said. 

“Sorry, dude. I can’t cancel on Sam. It ain’t happenin’.” Dean refused.

“What are you gay for your brother?” Another guy cut in.

“Ricky, knock it off.” Will said,  turning to the other guy.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Dean said. “Maybe I understand my brother better than most. Maybe cause we move around so much I like to keep a fucking watch on him, and make sure he has somewhat of some normalcy. Maybe I care about my brother that much.”

Will turned back to Dean and stared at him, before something clicked in his brain.

“Sammy’s important to you. You should hang with him if you want. That’s your choice. Maybe we can chill some other time before you magically disappear into the night.” Will said.

Dean looked over at Will, and Will gave a small smile and nod, before pushing Ricky away, and leaving a stunned Dean.

_

_Janitor POV_

Being one of the janitors of the school, Michael knew most everything that happened around.

He knew that there were some new kids, that were huge gossip around the school.

Something about living together, and possibly dating each other.

Michael tried to keep out of most gossip, enjoying being a wallflower more than anything.

So while he was wandering around with his trashcan, the last thing that he expected was to find the two new kids with their lips locked against the other in the supply closet.

“Hey!” Michael said, and the older one pulled away, while the younger one looked like he was about ready to crawl in a hole and die. “If you want a better place that’s more secluded, try the empty computer lap up on the second floor. No one ever uses it.”

“Why?” The older one asked.

“Too cold. So you’ll probably be freezing, but you’ll have better privacy.”

“Cool. Thanks. Come on Sammy.” The older one said, pulling the younger one out of the supply closet and down the hall.

Michael rolled his eyes and shrugged, grabbing the supplies he needed, and moving on with his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
